KBS Konoha Boy' School
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: Hinata was acepted to an all boy's school when she meets someone who is going to change her life forever.
1. Wake up

A/N: Well it's me again nicole aka babysasuke4sakura well it's another story this time I'm truing something different then what I usually write. I want you to know I appreciate all my readers and anything you got in mind for me to write I want you to know I'll write it. +o+

* * *

D-claimor me+characters+narutono I don't

own

* * *

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was a very shy girl she never spoke or anything . She had good grades but all that went away when she had to go to an all boy's school cause she met someone who changed her life.

* * *

Chapter One ; The News

Hinata Hyuuga layed under her sheet's very very still on morning cause in a couple of minutes her alarm was going to go off saying it was time for her to get ready for school. She had woken up a little earlier than usual cause she was scared to death .Not at school but at the fact that she was going to have to see a whole swarm of new kids and teachers and how shy she was that just was'nt something she looked forward to doing. See over the summer her parents had divorced and so she and her father had moved to this town called Konoha and her mother and sister had stayed in there old town .

Hinata knew only some other people who lived in Konoha and that was her cousin Neiji and he was alway's busy so she was by herself alot cause her father was alway's working. But she had heard that the school she was going to was a boarding school so she would'nt be alone.

After about ten minutes exaxtly at 6:00 am Hinata got up slowly and went to the bathroom to take a shower as she went in the bathroom she stopped and looked at her features for a second all she saw what she saw the last time she looked in the mirror a shy girl who was afraid of the world and needed to be a little more self confident.

This made her a little angry so she looked awayand went to strip off her clothes and get in the shower.

When she was done she put on the clothes thats she had put out to wear that was sittin on a chair in her room and she got dressed.

It was'nt anyhing flashy or outgoing it was just some dark bue cargo capri's and a black tanktop and her tan thin jacket. She was'nt a ugy girl and that's what sometimes got peoples attention and made her even more shy . She had black hair that had some blue in it and it was short cut in the back and was long in the front and she had a muture body . That was the worst thing for a shy girl like her .

By 6:45 she was done and she grabbed her suit cases and all her bags and went to the front room. Her father had told her that he was going to have to go to work earlier on the first day of school and that her Neiji was going to take her to school.He was 16 hinata was 13 he was smart and he got his license early. But yeah he was going to be at her house at 7:00 clock sharp to pick her up.

It was now 6:59 and then just at 7:00 a knock was at her door at first she was a bit scared then she went to answer it

'' H-hello w-who's th-there.'' hinata stuttered

'' Open up Hinata it's me Neiji .'' Neiji said.

'' O-ok.''

Then Hinata opened the door to see cousin standing there . You could tell that they were related only cause of there eye's other than that they were complete oposite Neiji was tall and well built he had long brown hair that he kept in a ponytail and he had this tattoo in the middle of his head he was'nt very social but he was the most confident person she knew.

'' Hi Hinata are you ready .'' he said cooly when she opened the door.

'' Yes N-neiji .'' she responded.

And then she went to the couch and grabbed her bags and neiji picked up two of them from her and she locked the door behind her and said a silent prayer that this day was going to be a good day.

To bad the gods weren't listening.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but the next will be a little longer . I've got five other stories to write and this is not counting this one but anyway thanks and review please.


	2. what do you mean

A/N:Thanks for any reviews on the first chapter and please review I need to know what you think of the story cause I need constructive critiszm I'm not a great speller( I'm only 13 gosh.) but school's coming soon and I promise you'll see a improvement but If anyone wants to be my beta. Please review or send a pm . please and thankyou !! (TToTT)

* * *

Summary: Hinata goes to a all boy's school and meets someone who is going to change her life.

* * *

D-claimor-No I don't own but I got one coming in the future that I will.o.o

* * *

Chapter 2: The long ride to Doom!!!

Hinata and Nejii were on there way leaving the part of the town that Hinata lived on when Neiji said something that got Hinata's attention.

'' Did your father tell you about the new school your going to.''

'' N-no he did'nt why.''

'' Hn, your gonna be shocked that's all I'm saying.''

'' Sh-shocked w-why would I-I-I be shocked.''

'' Well cause your going to an all boy's school , my school to be exact.''

'' WHAT.''

That was the first time neiji had heard Hinata say something without stuttering and he was shocked but his face exspretion did'nt show it.

'' Yes an all boy's school. Your father did'nt register you in time for and all girls school and he did'nt want you in a public school cause there all to far away and the only place that was taking in was the Konoha School for boy's, So he talked to the board and they accepted you since your grades are good and you have me that go there so you would'nt be alone cause you have family.''

Neiji looked over at hinata and she was looking straight forward not saying anything at one point it didn't look like she was breathing but he had to look twice to make sure and then she was shalind and fidling with her fingers and that was it. He knew that it was going to be a long year and since none of the guy's even knew a girl was coming to the school this year was going to be also interesting.Neiji was brought out his thoughts when he heard hinata stutter something.

'' Ne- Neijii if what you say is true then is that where we are on our way there arent we.''

'' No, we are already here.''

And hinata looked forward as Neiji was right they pulled into the parking space and hinata looked at the school bulding in front of her it was big and also beautiful. It had a fountine in the middle of the walk way and in letters on the ground made with flowers it said K.B.S .

Hinata did'nt want to move at first and then she made the effort to get out the car and she saw that neiji as already out and getting there bags out and setting them on the curve. She got out the car and went over to him when she heard a person yelling they said.

'' Neijii hey neiji .''

And this blonde boy was running over to them he had crystal blue eye's and spiky blond hair and he was smiling and yelling neijii's name at the same time.Neijii turned to look at the boy and he smiled and had athought that brought a smirk to his face.By then the boy had reached them and was looking at hinata with wide eye's.

'' Hello Naruto .''

'' Um hey neijii who's this girl.''

'' Oh this is my younger cousin Hinata she will be attending school with us this year.''

'' What but but she's a girl or is she a boy well lets see she looks like a girl b-''

'' Naruto calm down like I was saying ths is my younger cousin Hinata she just moved here and all the other school's were crowded and they let her come here.''

'' OoooOO Well Hi Hinata I'm Naruto .''

Hinata stared at the boy for awhile but she could'nt manage to say anything instaed she just blushes a light pink over her cheeks.

'' Well what's wrong cat got your toung and are you blushing,girls are so weird sometimes.''

'' Naruto she's a very shy person so take it easy we can't all be energetic nuckle heads like you.''

Neij had come in to save his cousin from naruto's to energetic way's.

'' Oh well.''

'' H-hi N-Naruto.'' hinata managed all her energy to say.

And at this Neiji looked at her withsuprise but again he facial exspression did'nt show it and naruto looked at her with wide smile.

'' So she does talk.''

'' Y-yes I d-do.''

And then this made hinata blush once more but even more then the last.

'' Hey you sure do blush alot but it fit's you cause your cute and all.''

* * *

I got to stop this thing right here cause I feeel queezy and I don't think I can finish this chapter sorry but I promise the next chapter will better cause I'll be feeling better. Please review. 


End file.
